


Bathroom Fun

by Narrylover93



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narrylover93/pseuds/Narrylover93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry begins to daydream about his boyfriend Niall during his class. He decides he can't wait until after to school to be with Niall, so he drags him to the bathroom and they have a fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom Fun

_Tick Tock, Tick Tock._  That’s all I could hear in the class. My fingers were drumming on my desk and my leg was bouncing up and down in anticipation.  I wasn’t even paying attention to what the teacher was saying anymore, all I cared about was that in… five minutes I would be with Niall again. Oh god Niall! My boyfriend of five years. We have been dating since we were 13 and are practically inseparable. 

Niall was everything to me. His cerulean blue eyes that had this hint of yellow in them that were breathtaking. He had a rocking body that had me drooling every time we got intimate and his  _laugh._  His laugh is absolutely contagious. It gives me butterflies every time I think about it.

My mind began to wonder. I started to daydream. I was straddling Niall, peppering his face with sweet and loveable kisses. I bit on his neck right in his sweet spot and he let out a moan. I could feel his cock coming to attention in his jeans and I ground down on it and he moaned in surprise. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. My right hand was on the back of his head, laced through his hair as I pulled him closely to make out with him. Our mouths molded together in sync and you could hear the wetness that our kisses were making.

”HARRY STYLES!” my teacher shouted to me.

I snapped out of my daydream and looked at the clock. Class was over! I packed up all of my things and started to get up when I realized how hard I was. My face flushed with embarassment as I fixed myself under the desk. I hurriedly ran out of the room where Niall was waiting for me.

I saw Niall standing outside, a smile on his face. I grabbed his wrist which caused him to yelp in surprise and I dragged him to the nearest bathroom.

"Babe, where are we going?" he asked me.

I just looked at him as a devilish grinned spread across my face. Niall knew exactly what that smile was for and his face lit up.

I pushed Niall through the bathroom door and locked it behind us. I slammed him up against a wall and attacked his lips with my own. I bit his lower lip which caused him to moan and I quickly darted my tongue into his mouth. Our tongues danced with each other, trying to fight for dominance but I was going out without a fight. Niall eventually gave up and let me win. I explored every crevice of his mouth and ground my hips against him. He moaned into my mouth which only turned me on even more.

I pulled off his shirt and threw it on the floor. My mouth went straight for his chest as I took one of his nipples in my mouth. I sucked on it gently and played with it using my tongue. I could feel it getting harder and I just smirked. I twisted it with my fingers and Niall let out a gutteral moan. I moved my mouth to his other nipple and did the same thing. I could feel his cock getting harder against me and I couldn’t wait any longer.

I kneeled down in front of him and undid his pants. I pulled them down with his boxers in one swift motion. His cock slapped against his stomach. I grabbed it with my hand and did a few stroking motions.

"Aw fuck Harry," Niall moaned out.

My mouth hovered over his cock and I licked his piss slit with my tongue. I could taste his pre cum and hummed with pleasure. I slowly took him into my mouth and hollowed out my cheeks. I could feel his pubic hairs tickling my face so I knew that I had him all the way in.

"Jesus Christ Harry!" Niall cried out. His hands flew to my head and laced into my hair. He dug his fingernails into my scalp which caused me to moan on his cock. It only turned Niall on more.

I started sucking him. Moving my head up and down, using my tongue to play with his dick as I was sucking him. Niall was in ecstasy as I was working my magic on his cock. My own member was straining in my jeans and I had to let it loose. I pulled off and it made a loud popping sound. I undid my jeans and threw them and my boxers next to Niall’s and resumed sucking him off. His hands went right back to my head. I began jerking my self off, finally able to relieve the tension that I have had since class. I played with Niall’s dick a little pit, licking at the pre cum that was oozing out of his dick. I cupped his balls with my hand and he moaned out again.

I continued playing with Niall’s balls as I started to suck him off again. I could tell Niall was getting close because his breath was starting to quicken and he was muttering words that didn’t make any sense.

"I-I’m close H-Harry," he muttered out.

I quickened my sucking and soon I felt his load shooting down the back of my throat. I sucked it all out greedily and hummed with happiness. Once his orgasm died down, I pulled off him and started kissing him again.

I turned Niall around so he was facing the wall and had him suck on three of my fingers. I moaned from the feeling that it was giving me and quickly took them out.

I stuck one finger in his hole and started a steady pumping motion. Once I had loosened him up, I inserted a second one and scissored him to open him up more. He was screaming at this point from the pleasure I was giving him.

"Jesus Christ Harry! Fuck me already!" He moaned out.

I spit onto my hand and lubed up my dick. I lined up with his hole and pushed into him slowly. He moaned out in pleasure and I started rocking my hips into him. My hands grabbed his waist and I started fucking him faster, pulling him back into me. The sound of skin slapping against one another was echoing in the room and it was completely orgasmic.

"Faster Harry, faster!" Niall screamed at me.

I picked up my pace and pounded it to him as I fast as I could. I was swearing and cursing from the pure pleasure it was giving me and him both. I must have hit Niall’s prostate, because he screamed out LOUD.

"Aw shit that feels so fucking good," Niall moaned out in pleasure.

I could feel my orgasm approaching and I knew that I wasn’t going to last much longer. I shot my load deep inside Niall and I could feel him clamp around my dick as his orgasm hit him as well.

We both collapsed on the ground and cuddled into one another.

"That was fucking hot! What came over you?" Niall asked me after we had caught our breath.

"I got horny thinking about you in class and there was no way I could wait until after school," I chuckled.

He just smiled at me and cuddled in closer to me.

This was by far the best public sex we have ever had!


End file.
